What Boredom can Bring
by Angleterre97
Summary: There are many things in this world that, if mixed, can be potentially troublesome. Things such as baking soda and vinegar, teenaged girls with money to blow, and a one Francis Bonnefoy with to much time to kill. *Mpreg* New territory for me, so review and let me know how it was!


** Ok, so this is obviously a little stranger than the other Fruk that I have written. I actually have never even considered writing something like this before because I always thought that Mpreg was kind of weird. But then I read a few against my better judgment and found that they could be really cute and touching and funny. So I thought I'd give it a shot. And of course I used Fruk because they are easiest for me to write haha~ Enjoy!**

/OOO/

There are many things in this world that, if mixed, can be potentially troublesome. Things such as baking soda and vinegar, teenaged girls with money to blow, and a one Francis Bonnefoy with to much time to kill. The Frenchman wouldn't be so bored if Arthur hadn't decided to leave for the whole day to visit his brothers.

"_Well why can't I come? You know you would enjoy yourself better if _moi_ was there too."_

"_Francis, you know damn well that my brothers dislike you even more than they dislike me, so there."_

"_They could simply dislike us together~"_

Needless to say that Francis eventually lost that argument because he found himself sitting in the small library of their home at his wits end with nothing to do (Even so, he had gotten Arthur to agree to give him his _full _attention when he returned~). He had cooked, cleaned, showered and fixed his hair to perfection and it had only eaten up 2 hours. Now as he combed over the many volumes that he, but mostly Arthur, had collected over the years his eyes fell to a particularly large and worn volume. He smirked to himself. Arthur's magic book.

When Arthur had first told Francis that he practiced magic he had almost laughed right in his face. But over the time that they had spent together the Brit had actually convinced him of the existence of such a thing. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but Arthur had even taught him the basics of casting spells, which he wasn't half bad at really. While he leafed through the old yellowed pages of the book a certain section caught his attention and that smirk grew into a sly grin. He grabbed the book and headed to the bedroom. 'Tonight is going to be magical~' He thought to himself.

"Francis, I'm home!" Arthur called as he entered through the front door. He had barley gotten his coat hung up before a pair of arms laced their way around his waist.

"I've been waiting for you all day, _cher_." The Frenchman purred in his ear. He nipped at his earlobe a bit, earning a soft moan before he picked the shorter blonde up and escorted him up the stairs without a word.

Whatever Francis had done, it must have worked. Because the love they made that night was indeed magic.

/ 1 MONTH LATER /

"I'm fine frog, knock it off."

"_Non non non_, you're not fine. You haven't been felling well this whole week."

"It's just a bug, no big deal."

"_Non_."

Surprisingly enough Francis managed to win this argument. His _petit lapin_ had been complaining of stomach pains and other ailments for a while and he, naturally, was becoming concerned. Which is why he finally ushered Arthur into the doctors office.

"We are going to run some standard tests ok?" The doctor had asked.

"Yeah, sure that's fine." Arthur had replied. When the doctor returned he had a confused look about him.

"Ok Mr. Kirkland, we are going to run a few more tests."

"...Whatever." The Brit had never liked anything to do in the medical field. Francis knew this and gave his hand a squeeze and his brightest smile. After the tests the doctor soon returned.

"Um, Ok Mr. Kirkland. I'm not sure how to break this to you, because it's already confusing the hell out of me but," He looked Arthur dead in the eyes. "You're pregnant."

At first the Brit just stared at him, "You're joking." Then looked around a bit. He let out a small forced chuckle. "What is this, a reality prank show? You can't be serious?" When the doctor didn't reply his face paled. His voice became more panicked. "You can't be serious. I'm a... I'm a guy, a man. I cant be pregnant!"

"I'm afraid you are sir. Do you have any clue as to how this could have happened?"

Arthur sat there thinking for a moment before turning to the Frenchman who had been horribly quiet during this whole ordeal. Suddenly something dawned over his face and he scowled.

"You. This is your fault! I don't know how yet, but this has to be your doing somehow!"

At this time the doctor quietly excused himself to go attend to another patient, leaving the two men alone in the room.

"How can you possibly blame this on me?" Francis asked, trying to feign innocence.

"Who the hell else am I going to blame?!"

It was silent between them for a few minuets before Francis decided to speak again.

"Well...a few weeks ago I may, or may not have, borrowed that spell book of yours..."

Arthur stared at him with wide eyes. He then brought his head down to rub his temples.

"Why did you...never mind. What spell did you use?" The Frenchman gave a little nervous laugh.

"I, um...I don't recall." The Brit just glared at him. It hardly mattered now, right?

After returning from the clinic the two men found themselves just sitting on their couch in silence. What could there be to say?

"Arthur..." Francis began shakily. "I...I really am sorry, about all this." It took a minute but the shorter man finally brought his eyes up to meet his. He sighed.

"I know you are love." He then then set a serious look on his face. "But lets leave the spell casting to me from now on, ok?"

Francis nodded in agreement. On the way home they had already decided that they would keep the child when it came. They had mused about the idea of children before, through adoption of course. But now that this had occurred they couldn't very well just throw it away. As they sat on the couch Francis snaked his arm around the others waist.

"It's going to be tough on you, you know that right?" Arthur smiled back at him.

"I know. Just remember that you did this to me, so I'm not going to let it be any easier on you."

Francis only nodded again.

**Ok, so what do you think? Should I just leave it be or make it a 2 or 3 shot?**


End file.
